Love After Death
by Jeannie0981
Summary: Phoebe is still on a verge to control her new powers, the gift of empathic. Her and Josh are going far in there relationship and Phoebe as gotten the hint he’s coming close to asking her to marry him. Can Josh handle the truth of her being a witch? Can


Author: Jeannie Turner  
  
Original owner: Wish I was but it's not me.  
  
Summary: Phoebe is still on a verge to control her new powers, the gift of empathic. Her and Josh are going far in there relationship and Phoebe as gotten the hint he's coming close to asking her to marry him. Can Josh handle the truth of her being a witch? Can Phoebe handle her ex-husband coming back -- again?  
  
Rated: PG - 13  
  
Author's Note: Hey! This is my first Charmed fan fiction. If you have any questions. Please ask but also PLEASE R&R. Well..enjoy. ^_-.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 1 Phoebe's Dream Demon  
  
Baby Wyatt cries unexpectedly in his cradle and creates a protective blue glow around himself. He starts clanging to his blanket baby blue blanket with the crest of the charmed ones in printed init. Without his mother or father near he cries only louder and makes the demon sirens go off in the house.  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Page look up from the Book of Shadows when they heard the sirens followed by Wyatt's cries.  
"Wyatt!!" Piper exclaimed. "Paige Orb...quickly.quickly!!" She orders her young sister as she grabs tight to her arm. Before saying anything Paige orbs herself and Piper to Wyatt's room.  
"Oh wait for me." Phoebe quickly closes the book and runs from the basement, leaving the door wide open, and heads down the stairs and three doors down in the hall way.  
By the time Phoebe got there, Piper was already holding Wyatt in her arms, trying to calm him down.  
"What happened?" Phoebe asked, almost out of breath.  
"I don't know but something tells me he wasn't doing it for attention", Piper explained as Wyatt still as tears coming down his eyes.  
"How do you know?" Paige asked with a usual puzzled look.  
"He's still crying", Phoebe pointed out. She remembered the last time demons tried to attack her nephew and they installed a demon alarm around the house to warn them when they're near. Wyatt usually did it for attention when he's lonely. Leo told them to expect that regularly but always still stay alert.  
"So.what, a demon was in the house again?" Paige crossed her arms looking at Piper then back to Phoebe.  
"Yes but what was they after?" Piper stepped back to sit in the rocking chair that was behind her but was startled when a voice spoke from the chair.  
"Now that you have Wyatt and the Book of Shadows, trying to tell which one we need to protect the most is going to be difficult", Chris was sitting in the chair with his legs crossed.  
"Don't do that!!" Piper slapped Chris on his legs.  
"I thought you were with Leo?" Phoebe wondered.  
"We both heard Wyatt's cries. He asked me to come and heck on him and you three while he went to the elders to see what's going on", he explained.  
"What a minute? You both can hear Wyatt's cries?" Piper asked. "When you're not even in the same house?"  
Chris stood and looked at his feet. "We were in the kitchen", he confessed.  
"Oh." Piper turned to Phoebe and Paige. "I'll call of work today for Wyatt. You two can go ahead and go to work".  
"Yeah but what about the demon from my dream, He could be the one after Wyatt. I don't think you should be alone?" Phoebe asked still feeling a little insecure.  
"I'll be fine. I have my little half white lighter with me and if I need help I'll get Wyatt to orb me somewhere and while you're gone I'll look in the Book of Shadows for a big red scary monster and see if there's a spell".  
"Alright, Call me if something happens and if you find anything on dream demon", Phoebe asked of her sister.  
The three sisters nodded in agreement before Paige and Phoebe headed towards the door but Chris stopped them.  
"Wait a minute! What about the book? Who's going to protect it?"  
"The book can protect it's self and our nephew's more important", Phoebe told him.  
"If some one got a hold of the book you three are both died, you guys now that right. And what's Wyatt going to do without is mother?"  
"Chris, Honey. The Book only allows the charmed ones to touch it, its fine. Plus, I'll be home and can hear if theirs a demon in the house or not", Piper informed him.  
"Alright Fine, But I don't want to be the one's who have to till Wyatt when he gets older his mother died because of her lack of carelessness" and with that he orbed from the room.  
Phoebe just waved the problem away. "The guy worries too much".  
Piper nodded in agreement as she followed her sisters down stairs.  
  
Josh sat leaned up in his chair over his desk going over some papers as his usual work. He put the pen down, unable to think at the moment with something on his mind bugging him crazy.  
He leaned back in his chair and stared at his papers. The glanced over at his right closed drawer. He opened it and reached his hand to the very back of the drawer and pulled out a small blue velvet ring box. He laid it on his desk just staring at it with curiosity. He then leaned back on his desk and opened the box.  
Inside, resting in the white small cushion is a silver ring with a big dark blue diamond in the middle of two smaller white diamonds. When he saw it, he thought of Phoebe and knew she's like it.  
He was suddenly startled by the knocks at the door.  
"Who is it?" he demanded.  
"It's Phoebe," her voice made him smile but quickly, he closed the ring box and stuffed it back in the drawer closing it shut. He moved to stand behind the door when she started to opened it. "Josh?"  
Surprising arms wrapped around from behind her and his warm lips trailed along her neck.  
"I almost thought you weren't coming in today", he said.  
"Now why would I miss a chance to sit at a boring desk and write in all hours of time", she teased.  
He pulled her closer and trailed his tongue along her earlobe, knowing her sensitive spots.  
She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation he made her feel. She is still trying to control his emotions as well but Leo as taught her to block the feeling and only listen to her own, like he does when he was a white lighter himself. So she keeps her mind on things she enjoys and what she likes then what other people feel and like.  
"Oh, did I forget to say to see my lovely boyfriend?" She joked.  
He knew her games well and sometimes enjoyed them. He turned her around to face him and brought his lips to her. He teased with her and tasted her as she moans in his mouth and hoping for more. Happily, he brought his tongue in hers, giving her a passionate greeting kiss.  
He pulled away from the kiss but still held her in his arms. "Some people start to think you spend more time at work then with your personal life, Miss Hallowell. The way you spend your time lock up in my office".  
She narrowed her eyes on him. "Who told you?"  
Her secret was out. Even though she had her on office with an assistant and everything, she still comes into Josh's office instead to work and usually just sleep on his desk to have wet dreams about him.  
He grinned. "So it's true. I wondered why some things are moved when I returned".  
"You are an unorganized person"  
"I'll keep that in mind", he let her go with satisfaction and walked behind his desk to sit. "Now, what can I do for you Phoebe?" he said getting back to work.  
She walks to sit in her usual chair in front of his desk. "I have some suggestions on my next work. Kind of like a theme for the up coming Christmas Holidays".  
He nodded and leaned forwards on his desk. "Go on".  
"I figured that I can do a Santa Special. Like where I take kids requests of what they want to ask Santa and I print it in the magazine for results".  
Of course he loved the idea. The results will make them sell millions. "Very interesting but you know you have to go out on a date or two with a boss if you really want you're special and oh sleep with him".  
Phoebe smiled. "Well I guess I can back my idea in my closet for another time".  
"You wouldn't dare?"  
"When and where?"  
"I'll meet you at your place tonight at eight and I got a surprise waiting for you, deal?"  
"Surprise? What is it?" With out knowing it, she read his emotions and feelings and her mouth fell open. "What?"  
"Huh?" He looked at her with puzzlement.  
She shook her head. "Nothing. What did you get me?"  
"It's a surprise and you'll know tonight"  
She nodded as she got up from her chair and was one her way out to her own office.  
"Oh and I need those Santa letters on my desk before December 1st Edition", he informed her.  
"Got it", just before she left his office she smiled.  
  
Piper sat at the kitchen table with Wyatt in front of her in his high chair, slapping his hands on the table. She spooned him another bit of carrots and feed it to him. He smiled with pleasure. And Piper smiled of happiness.  
Then she turned to the Book of Shadows and started flipping through the pages. Before she could turn the next page the pages started flipping on there own until that stopped on one page that was new to Piper.  
  
"Baler", she read. The picture page was empty but she read on. When she finished she closed the book and jumped from her seat. "Eeww.eeww.eeww", she grabbed the phone and called Phoebe at work.  
"Phoebe I found your demon and it doesn't seem too good"  
"I'm on my way", and Phoebe hung up. Piper knew that's all Phoebe needed to come home.  
When it came to finding Paige, she needed help. "Chris!! Chris!!"  
Leo orbed from behind her. "What's wrong Piper?"  
She turned around, shocked. "What are you doing here? Where's Chris?"  
He sighed. "He's busy at the moment and the elders wanted me to watch after you three for a while until he can return".  
"Oh. Well I need you to find Paige. We have a demon problem", she told him.  
He stepped closer to her. "What is it Piper?"  
She stepped back. "Leo, it's still hard. I love you to much to see you just pop in and out like this. It's not the same when you're not beside me at night. My favor I asked of you still stands. Please find Paige".  
His heart broke knowing his wife still loved him but he couldn't get near her. He couldn't touch her. With a nod he left on a verge to find Paige.  
She sighed, trying to relax. She turned and faced Wyatt who was staring at her with the usual puzzled face. She smiled at him.  
"Don't worry Wyatt. I am sure Daddy will visit you tonight like always. Mommy is just not ready to except he's gone all the time and never here for us just yet".  
Wyatt stretches his arms out for his mother while Piper picked up her son and held him close.  
  
The three girls, Leo with Wyatt in his arms all crowded in the living room while Phoebe read the Book of Shadows aloud.  
"Baler is a demon no mortal, witch, or warlock as yet to kill."  
"That's wonderful to know," Paige comments.  
Phoebe continues. "He is a demon of power and immortal. He's nothing more but a spirit that gives himself and any Demon or evil force he as entered unstoppable powers. The demon or evil forces most show himself worthy of Baler in the past before he can be alive again. Once Baler as taken a demon, the demon will return to those who vanquished him the last time and have a chance to defeat them or not."  
Phoebe looks up and hands the book to Paige. She stands up and walks to the window.  
Paige reads the last bit. "The only way to make the demon immortal again is to take the Baler from the demon and use a spell to destroy the spirit", she looked up from the book. "That's doesn't sound too hard".  
"Yes but if it was easy, Paige, Other people would have killed him by now", Piper told her.  
"Oh", she looked back at the book.  
"But you three are the charmed ones. You can make a potion and a spell powerful enough to bring him out of the demon. Vanquish the spirit first then use the same spell you used on the demon last time you vanquished him", Leo suggested.  
"Yes but what if we didn't vanquish the demon Baler picked?" Phoebe asked, "What if this demon was killed by some one else?"  
"Baler picks a demon by every ten years. The last time Baler got out was years before your time and if Phoebe is having dreams about the upcoming demon then there's a chance it will come here", Leo explained.  
"How do you know about him?" Piper asked.  
He hesitated before he spoke. "I fought the demon Baler took last time. Instead of killing him I could only take him form his chosen demon and put him back in the underworld. The witch I watched over killed the demon -again".  
"I see", Piper walked towards him and took Wyatt form his arms and walked towards the kitchen.  
"It's been so long I for got all about it", Leo tried to cover.  
"That's fine, Leo. I'm not mad. No wait I am about you being an elder but I can understand you forget to tell me something happen years ago", she was smiling and it made Leo panic.  
"Piper."  
"I know. I think you need to leave, Leo. All I want to do at the moment is hold you and ask you to stay. I want to be selfish and keep you all to my self and I know I can't any more"  
"Piper I." before he could speak the elders jingled him. He turned and looked at Piper.  
"Go. Wyatt will be fine".  
"Wyatt's not the one I'm worried about Piper", and he orbed from the room.  
Paige and Phoebe looked at Piper. Piper just stared back with a tiny tear falling from her cheek.  
"Oh..Oh hug.hug", Phoebe raced over to Piper and Paige was behind her. They all three hugged each other to comfort Piper in her pain.  
She pulled her two young sisters away and wiped the tears from her eyes. She put Wyatt back on her hip. "I'm fine you guys. Thanks. But Leo's right we have to come up with something to stop this guy and fast. Who knows when the demon we vanquished come back".  
Phoebe felt her pain and went in to hug her again but went into shock for only moment and pulled back from Piper.  
Paige and Piper knew she saw a premonition.  
"What is it? What did you see?" Piper asked?  
"It was Cole. He was here, holding Wyatt", she said.  
"Oh that's not good", Piper said, holding Wyatt closer. 


End file.
